They Knew It Before
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: What if the First People knew what was to come? The war and how it ended? Peter and Olivia are clueless to it as the Other Side knows full well what will stop the war...will it happen or will the worlds end before it can?


They Knew It Before

Spoilers: All Seasons ( but mainly Season 3).

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

The walls of the great city were falling, the very nature that built it was destroying it and the people of the city were doomed. Miles away on the mainland, a few people stood watching as the destruction came...the great civilization lost.

The life they built, the world they created was gone and all due to ignorance. A single man with a vision of a better world and a hundred others telling him it would end in disaster...even a prophet's warning words were not enough.

The words of the Great Seer could still be heard decades later:

"Bring upon another world and you bring upon death and war. Two worlds will soon become many and never ending. War between two worlds, unable to stop and repetitive into the future. You know not what you do...do not bring this world as you bring death."

Callisandra tried to warn them and yet they did not listen, it was created...another world which split into a counted ten. The Blight came and deaths rose, eventually nature struck with a vengeance and while most escaped to the other side...to close the gaps, they had to destroy their greatest treasure...

Atlantis, City of the Great Civilization

The remainders spread out across the Earth, helping to build civilizations throughout time. Stories of the old became legend, no longer actual history. The haunted prophecy of another war waiting to occur...waiting for it to rear up again.

* * *

Centuries passed, breeding with other civilizations left diluted blood and eventually death took the oldest of the old while the other lives. Eventually only a few with whole blood lived and they waited, waiting into the future but they all held onto the Final Prophecy given by Callisandra.

Born of hatred but doused in love,

No longer of enemy blood.

Two worlds united in a child's veins,

A love so strong and so deep, it does not cease.

Hair of gold and eyes of grass,

Strength and wisdom in her grasp.

From womb emerge the day of birth,

Gates shall close and life restore.

The war shall end with the breathe of life,

Death shall cease and end the blight.

It was widely known that a child born of a loving union of two people from different worlds would end the final war and bring forth harmony. Thus the reason many waited for others from the other side and why those on that side feared others crossing.

* * *

Over There

* * *

Olivia Dunham sat in the Secretary's office and waited, he smiled and sat down, handing her a cup of coffee. "Do you think my son will return to her or she to him?"

"I doubt it sir," she took the coffee and sipped it, "the betrayal I had him perform is not forgivable and what she did is far from acceptable...at least to him. Besides, it was more lust then anything else...infatuation here and some care there but not love, just lust."

He nodded, "good, it is better that way."

"May I ask why you had me drive them apart sir...not that I find it tasteful but it seems a lot of trouble to go to."

He stood and walked over, removing a book before coming back. Flipping through, he handed her the page. "In the days after our creation, the Great Seer of the First People foresaw something so dangerous it would destroy the work we seek to do.

She read the prophecy and eyed it, "so you believe the child spoken of in this would be the child born to Peter and her if they were given a chance to be together."

"There is no doubt, Peter is the only to cross worlds and survive...it would be the only possible explanation."

She smiled, "then good...she's not good for him, too weak."

"Quite right," he smiled, "I'd like you to take over Fringe Division...I believe you have deserved that position in your last mission."

She nodded and as she began to leave, she got a question she never expected to be asked.

"One last thing Agent Dunham," she turned, "did anything develop between you and my son while you were there?"

"Yes sir, I made him fall in love with me...not her, in the end however it was always her. Rest assure however that there is no way they could survive what happened."

"You are sure?"

She smirked, "she's too weak and will break at the news when she finds out, pushing everyone away...its impossible."

With that she left, aware she was now in charge of Fringe Division herself and had the answer to the question she always wondered about since being given the mission: why had she been sent and not another?

* * *

Over Here

* * *

Peter Bishop stood outside Olivia Dunham's front door to her new apartment, waiting for her to answer his knock. Eventually the door opened and he came face to face with Rachel not Olivia.

"You have the gull to show up here after you cheat on her...go away Peter before I'm the one to shoot you."

Peter knew it couldn't be worse because in truth, Rachel had the bigger temper of the two.

"I came to give her something, for Christmas."

Rachel eyed him, "doesn't matter, go away."

"UNCLE PETER!"

The small voice and the pushing of the door made Rachel move only slightly, Ella quickly bound into his arms. "Hey there Ella Bella, are you behaving for your mother?"

"Yep, thank you for my birthday gift...I really liked it."

He chuckled, "I'm glad, down you go and back inside."

Ella disappeared into the apartment as Olivia came to the door, she gave a slight smile. "Hey."

"Hey, I have to get home to Walter...I just wanted to drop this off for you." He pulled two small packages from his pocket, "one is from Walter...just so you know so I'd be careful opening up both just incase he has something crazy in there, I picked it out after last Christmas so it wasn't bought within the last three months...so you know."

Olivia nodded and looked at Rachel, "could you give us a moment?"

* * *

The younger blonde went back inside and Olivia closed the door behind her, putting her arms around her in the December cold. It quickly disappeared when she felt Peter's coat being placed on her shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiled, "you know I never...I just, I was angry with you and with myself, I didn't mean what I said Peter. Last month in Barrett's garden, I didn't mean what I said. I'm letting her win if we don't move forward, letting them all win. I want to be with you...I want what we were going to have."

Peter nodded, "only if you're sure because I won't risk breaking your heart again 'Livia, I've seen what it does and it just isn't you. You have to be sure, very sure."

"I love you, I came back for you and for us just like you did. I know she meant nothing, I know you don't love her...it took me this long to figure it out. With all the small things you've done for me and the big things...like this apartment."

He chuckled, "all I did was call around and find places for you...its not like I bought it."

"But what you did...it speaks volumes."

* * *

The door opened and they found Rachel, "sorry, but she's getting impatient...its after dinner and you said presents after dinner."

Olivia looked at Peter, "I should go...I'll see you tomorrow and we'll talk?"

"Oh get over yourself," Rachel looked at them, "if you're so insistent on never making up then just drag his ass in here and make him spend Christmas with us and the seven year old...he'll never want to come back."

Peter laughed, "Christmas with the Dunham Girls...doesn't sound so bad."

"Oh just wait until Liv breaks out the whiskey after Ella goes to sleep...talk about letting her hair down."

"Really?" Peter looked at Olivia and she punched his arm. "Should I call Walter or go home, up to you Agent Dunham."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Peter was on the floor playing the most girlish game possible with Ella much to Rachel and Olivia's surprise: Pretty Pretty Princess

"He's good." Rachel looked at Olivia as they sat watching, "I mean, even Greg wouldn't do that...he has guts."

Olivia nodded, "that's Peter, whether working in human remains or playing dress up with a seven year old, he does it because he wants to...besides, he likes playing with Ella."

Taking out her new iPhone, Olivia took a picture of Peter and sent it to Astrid with a small message attached: Peter's fall back if Fringe Division doesn't work out.

Seconds later she got a text message from Astrid saying she now had blackmail for Broyles if something went wrong. "Hey Peter," Olivia waved her phone, "Astrid now has blackmail on you."

He chuckled, "like you don't Sweetheart...you have an invisible file full if I remember right."

* * *

Over Here-Nine Months Later

* * *

Nine months later Olivia sat in her office at the Federal Building when a knock came. She looked up to see Agent Myers, she smiled at her.

"Sorry, there's a big commotion in Central Base...we need someone to take care of it."

Olivia followed Myers to the Central Base to find everyone working, Peter was leaning against a table waiting as if he was there every day of the week. She smiled and walked over to him, "hey, did I miss the riots because Myers said there was a commotion."

Peter eyed her, "I have some evidence for you to look at, it was from Denise Keller's apartment."

"Okay."

He handed her a small evidence bag and she pulled out the object inside, a box. Olivia was concentrated on the box that she didn't see some of the agents crowding around but giving enough space not to make her paranoid. Broyles and Amy Jessup were there too waiting.

Olivia opened the box and found a diamond knot ring, half white gold and half yellow gold. She pulled it out and something caught her eye, an incription inside the band: You Belong With Me.

She looked up to see Peter smiled, "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and proving all the universes wrong that we can exist together?"

Olivia turned to see everyone waiting and then looked back at the ring before Peter, "you had to put me on the spot didn't you?"

"And give you the chance to back out...not a chance in the worlds." He smiled, "is that a yes?"

"Yes," she smiled and nodded, "yes I'll marry you."

She allowed him to slide the ring on her finger before kissing him, the room erupted into cheers and Olivia looked at Peter. "She didn't take everything, I know that now."

"She couldn't take the love I have for you," Peter put his forehead against hers, "a love that supersedes all worlds and all boundaries."

"I love you and I'm glad to be home, you know what today is?"

He nodded, "a year since you came to get me, a year since you said I belonged with you...that's why I chose today to propose. I love you Olivia Dunham, forever and always."

* * *

Other Side- One Year Later

* * *

The sirens went off and Olivia Dunham came out of her office, "I hear the song of a Level One Breach."

"No ma'am, all quarantines have been changed...the sinkholes are gone and Boston..." the girl turned to her, "its back to normal...everything changed."

"How the hell is this happening?" Charlie Francis and Lincoln Lee joined her, "its as if everything is being restored back to normal."

Lincoln shook his head, "its not physically possible...in area."

The doors opened and they watched the Secretary of Defense walk in, all but Olivia stood at attention. "Sir, welcome back to Fringe Division."

He noted to two guards, "take her...you're being stripped of your rank Miss Dunham, you lied to me."

"Hold on a moment, what did I lie about?"

He held up a piece of paper and she took it, reading what had been typed.

PROPHECY HAS FORECOME, WORLDS RESTORED. DUNHAM AND BISHOP HAVE A CHILD. ALL DOORWAYS CLOSED...NO EXTRACTION POS

"You said my son and your alternate would not be returning to each other."

Olivia nodded, "perhaps I underestimated her devotion to him and his to her...however if you read the prophecy yourself you'd have noticed in it is a single line that should prove this would have happened." She looked at him, "the line is 'a love so strong and so deep, it does not cease' and it seems it hasn't."

"Take her."

They took a hold of her arms and looked at him, others restrained Charlie and Lincoln. "You wanted to murder your own son, you wanted to murder her when all she did was come looking for him." She eyed him, "you want to destroy the world that created us...a way has been found, we're back to normal...there's no reason for this."

He looked at her, "the war began long ago and this will not stop it..."

"But it already as ended, the lines are clear 'The war shall end with the breathe of life, death shall cease and end the blight.' and it has. The war is over with the baby's birth, no more death and the blight is no longer here. Everything has been restored...just as it said it would be. Yet you'll tear this world apart again for vengeance?" She looked at everyone in the room, "he'll destroy the world that has been restored...do you want that?"

Talk became evident in the room and he looked around, "quiet!"

"No sir," two men grabbed him and pulled cuffs on, ignoring his protests. "What should I do with him ma'am?"

"Take him to holding for now, I'll deal with him later."

As she got hugged by Charlie and Lincoln, she smiled realizing that her alternate was not as weak as she once thought and that the love she and Peter shared was immeasurable. The baby had restored the worlds with a single breathe...only two strong people could do that and she suspected they'd never know what their baby had done.

What mattered was that Peter's statement of finding a way to restore both worlds had been met and now they could all live with a future...there was a lot of change ahead, but she knew her world could handle it.

* * *

Across the walls of the universes, another Olivia Dunham, now Olivia Bishop, was holding her newborn daughter as her husband looked down at them. They had no idea that their baby had restored both worlds.

Multiple people around the globe begun singing ancient praises, the final war had ended and the worlds returned to order. The First People's legacy was alive and living on, no more death or destruction but instead peace and harmony. Their connection to the child was almost as if a blood tie had been present. They knew of her as she took her first breathe and saved the worlds as she did.

A man in a bowling alley smiled, "well done Dunham, you do your foremother proud...Callisandra would be proud to know it was her own descendant that brought forth the child who would restore the worlds."

* * *

A/N: Just a thought about what if there was a reason why Walternate was so against Peter and Olivia. I thought I'd bring in the First People too, after all they are an arc in the Fringe Universe.


End file.
